dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is a superhero movie based on several characters that appear in DC Comics' publications. The film was released on August 5, 2016.[http://screenrant.com/suicide-squad-movie-2016-fury-director/ 'Suicide Squad' Movie Coming 2016, David Ayer Directing - ScreenRant] Plot Not long after the death of Superman government agent Amanda Waller proposes to assemble a squad of incarcerated criminals and Meta Humans that she controls and to place them under the command of Colonel Rick Flag, a highly skilled and decorated soldier. The team, labeled by her as "Task Force X", are intended to be used to intervene in deadly missions for the United States government concerning the supernatural. The members of the team, who became known as the "Suicide Squad" are recruited for service by Waller and Flag, and are offered reductions to their sentences in exchange. The members are implanted with explosive devices in their necks so Waller and/or Flag can kill any of them should they attempt to escape. Among Waller's intended recruits is Dr. June Moone, who happens to be in a relationship with Flag. Moone, an archaeologist, has become possessed by an ancient spirit known only as "The Enchantress" after opening a cursed idol in a tomb in Central America. She has difficulty controlling her powers and is soon completely overcome by the witchcraft wielding spirit. Things only get worse and the Enchantress escapes locating a vial containing her brother. She teleports to a subway station in Midway City and incapacitates a commuter to use as a host for her brother's spirit, the Incubus. The pair start to attack the city with a horde of monsters. Waller then call on the Suicide Squad to extract a valuable person from Midway City. The Squad; assassin Floyd Lawton (Deadshot), former psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn), robber Digger Harkness (Captain Boomerang), pyrokenetic Chato Santana (El Diablo) and the reptilian mutation Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) are implanted with the nano explosives and given their gear. Flag briefs the squad on how they are to go about accomplishing their mission. Just prior to their departure, the squad are joined by additional members; the rope wielding Christopher Weiss (Slipknot) and Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana), a mystic sword wielder to serve as Flag's bodyguard. Harley Quinn's psychopathic lover, the known only as The Joker, discovers about Waller's plan and tortures one of her men into revealing to him the location where the nano bombs were made. The Joker and his men kidnap the wife of the scientist who invented them to blackmail him into telling them how to disable the bombs in order for Joker to free her. The Enchantress, sensing the squad's approach and intentions, attacks their helicopter causing it to crash. The squad now have to proceed by foot. Along the way, Captain Boomerang convinces Slipknot that there are no bombs in their necks and it is only a ploy. Slipknot attempts an escape, grappling up a building, but is killed when Flag activates the bomb demonstrating that they are no ruse. A short while later, the team is encounters and is beset by a swarm of Enchantress' minions. They specifically target Flag, seemingly owing to his relationship with June. The creatures are defeated and they continue onwards. The team manages to reach their endpoint at a high-rise building right in Midway’s CBD. They work their way up surviving another clash with the creatures. Upon reaching the top they learn that their objective is actually Waller herself. She remained in the city in an attempt to conceal her participation in the Enchantress' besiegement of Midway. Waller calls for a helicopter extraction and the squad escort her to the rooftop. The helicopter arrives, but it has been commandeered by the Joker and his gang. Once they discover this, Flag and his squad open fire on the helicopter, which fires back in turn. Once in range, the Joker deactivates the nano bomb in Harley's neck, permitting her to board the helicopter and is reunited with the Joker. Waller orders Deadshot to shoot Harley but he misses, deliberately. Subsequently, the helicopter is shot down by Waller's men, and Harley jumps out on to a rooftop while the Joker goes down with the chopper. Waller is evacuated by another helicopter, leaving the squad to wait for the next one. Informed as to Waller's location, the Incubus brings down her helicopter and the Enchantress’ minions kidnap her from the wreckage. The Enchantress then begins probing Waller's mind to acquire the positions of the required pieces to build her magical mechanism that will destroy Earth’s technological facilities and rekindle humanity’s faith in the supernatural, rather than machines. Harley then returns to the squad, but decide to abandon the mission given both Waller’s situation and revelations that both she and Flag had been misleading them. Flag and his men choose to continue. The squad go to a bar but come to the realization that they have a chance to prove themselves. They are joined by Flag who destroys the controls for their neck explosives. The squad join him and pinpoint the Enchantress and Waller at the railway station. The remainder of Flags men and Killer Croc go underwater to plant a bomb beneath the Incubus, while the others enter and fight the Enchantress and her forces. The usually placatory El Diablo amplifies his powers, increasing his size into a large flaming avatar and manages to subdue the Incubus, sacrificing himself to detonate the bomb underneath, resulting in an explosion that destroys both El Diablo and the Incubus as well as the machine, ending the Enchantress’ hex. Injured from battle, Enchantress propositions the squad to fulfil their sincerest longings in exchange for their allegiance. Harley mocks an intention to accept, approaching Enchantress to get near enough to cut her heart free with Katana’s sword thereby reducing her power significantly. Captain Boomerang then finds the heart idol and gives it to Flag who eventually crushes it, killing the Enchantress and freeing June. Waller, still alive, emerges and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve and given ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges; Harley is given an espresso machine, Deadshot is allowed to visit his daughter Zoe (supervised) and Killer Croc is given a television set with cable access. Soon after, the Joker, who survived the crash, arrives at Belle Reve with his men and blows his way into Harley’s cell to release her. Waller then meets with Bruce Wayne, who is given government's files with data on meta-humans in exchange for protection from investigations into what happened in Midway City. Cast The Suicide Squad *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness / Captain Boomerang *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana / El Diablo(deceased) *Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss / Slipknot(deceased) Rest of Cast *Jared Leto as The Joker *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Cara Delevingne as June Moone / The Enchantress(deceased) *Robin Atkin Downes as Incubus(deceased) *Jim Parrack as Jonny Frost *Scott Eastwood as Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards *Common as Monster T(deceased) *Alex Meraz as Gomez *Ike Barinholtz as Captain Griggs *David Harbour as Dexter Tolliver *Corina Calderon as Grace(deceased) *Matt Baram as Dr. Van Criss(deceased) *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / Flash *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman (uncredited) Production history Warner Bros. is in the development of a Suicide Squad movie, first mentioned by Jeff Robinov and David S. Goyer in early 2014. Charles Roven and Richard Suckle are producing the film while Justin Marks is writing it.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/film/news/e3iaeb1c24de37000acc051858ace15fcb2 On 3 December 2014 several castings were announced with Tom Hardy cast as Rick Flagg, Will Smith as Deadshot, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Jared Leto as the villainous Joker and British fashion model Cara Delevingne as The Enchantress. However, due to extended commitments to other films, Tom Hardy was forced to drop his role in the film, he was later replaced by Joel Kinnaman.[https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/tom-hardy-drops-suicide-squad-764095 Tom Hardy Drops Out of 'Suicide Squad' (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter] Filming began on April 14, 2015, with the working title Bravo 14.[https://twitter.com/DavidAyerMovies/status/587710878100893696 Day 1 #SuicideSquad - David Ayer - Twitter] Gallery Behind the scenes Arkham Asylum logo.jpg|Arkham Asylum logo teaser Promotional images The Joker first look.png|First look at The Joker. Deadshot first look.png|First look at Deadshot. First look at the Suicide Squad.png|First look at the Suicide Squad. Suicide Squad prototype logo.jpg|First logo Empire - Suicide Squad limited edition collector's cover.png|Limited edition collector's cover of the December 2015 edition of British magazine Empire Empire - Suicide Squad The Joker cover.png|The Joker variant cover of the December 2015 edition of the British magazine Empire Empire - Suicide Squad The Enchantress cover.png|The Enchantress variant cover of the December 2015 edition of the British magazine Empire Empire - Suicide Squad Harley Quinn cover.png|Harley Quinn variant cover of the December 2015 edition of the British magazine Empire Empire - Suicide Squad Deadshot cover.png|Deadshot variant cover of the December 2015 edition of the British magazine Empire Suicide Squad logo.png|Second and final logo Suicide Squad teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster Suicide Squad textless teaser poster.jpg|Textless teaser poster Suicide Squad character poster - The Joker.jpg|The Joker character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Slipknot.jpg|Slipknot character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Katana.jpg|Katana character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Rick Flag.jpg|Rick Flag character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Captain Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang character poster Suicide Squad character poster - El Diablo.jpg|El Diablo character poster Suicide Squad character poster - The Enchantress.jpg|The Enchantress character poster Suicide Squad character poster - Deadshot.png|Deadshot character poster Suicide Squad face poster.jpg Suicide Squad textless face poster.jpg Suicide Squad - Valentine's Day promo.png|Valentine's Day promo Suicide Squad lollipop poster.jpg Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Katana.jpg|Katana tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Slipknot.jpg|Slipknot tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Deadshot.jpg|Deadshot tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Captain Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - The Enchantress.jpg|The Enchantress tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Rick Flag.jpg|Rick Flag tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - The Joker.jpg|The Joker tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - El Diablo.jpg|El Diablo tattoo poster Suicide Squad tattoo poster - Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn tattoo poster GB Posters - Suicide Squad Circle Maxi Poster.jpg GB Posters - Suicide Squad Joker Maxi Poster.jpg GB Posters - Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Good Night Maxi Poster.jpg GB Posters - Suicide Squad Deadshot Maxi Poster.jpg GB Posters - Suicide Squad Group Maxi Poster.png Cinema Teaser - Suicide Squad June 2016 variant cover - Suicide Squad.png|Variant cover of the June 2016 edition of French magazine Cinema Teaser, featuring the Suicide Squad Cinema Teaser - Suicide Squad June 2016 variant cover - The Joker.png|Variant cover of the June 2016 edition of French magazine Cinema Teaser, featuring the Joker Suicide Squad character portrait - Katana.png|Character portrait of Katana Suicide Squad character portrait - Captain Boomerang.png|Character portrait of Captain Boomerang Suicide Squad character portrait - The Enchantress.png|Character portrait of The Enchantress Suicide Squad character portrait - Killer Croc.png|Character portrait of Killer Croc Suicide Squad character portrait - Floyd Lawton.png|Character portrait of Floyd Lawton Suicide Squad character portrait - The Joker.png|Character portrait of The Joker Suicide Squad character portrait - Harley Quinn.png|Character portrait of Harley Quinn Suicide Squad character portrait - Rick Flag.png|Character portrait of Rick Flag Suicide Squad character portrait - Amanda Waller.png|Character portrait of Amanda Waller Suicide Sqaud Tree Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Banner.jpg Suicide Sqaud Cereal Poster.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-amanda-waller.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-boomerang.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-deadshot.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-diablo.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-enchantress.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-harley-quinn.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-joker.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-katana.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-killer-croc.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-rick-flag.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-slipknot.jpg Amanda-Waller-2.jpg Captain-Boomerang-2.jpg Deadshot-2.jpg El-Diablo-2.jpg Enchantress-2.jpg Harley-Quinn-2.jpg Joker-2.jpg Katana-2.jpg Killer-Croc-2.jpg Rick-Flag-2.jpg Slipknot-2.jpg Skull Suicide Squad Poster Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Theatrical Poster Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Chinese Poster.jpg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-0.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-1.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-2.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-3.jpeg Suicide Squad Dutch Poster.jpg 000320435-ac10-1-.jpg|First Look at Katana Promotional stills Harleen Quinzel sits opposite The Joker.png Killer Croc and Harley Quinn.png Killer Croc broods.png The Enchantress staring.png The Suicide Squad stand in the rain.png Deadshot, Rick Flag and Killer Croc.png Deadshot and Harley Quinn eye each other up.jpg The Joker scolds Harley Quinn.png The Suicide Squad stands in a yard with military men.png The Suicide Squad observes a charred green rock.png Katana holds up her sword.png Killer Croc in his cell.png Harley Quinn with military men.png The Joker holds his cane and points.png The Enchantress looking.png Soldiers face the Suicide Squad in prison uniform.png Rick Flag and Floyd Lawton face each other.png Harley Quinn beats up a soldier.png Suicide Squad Promo Still 003.jpg Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Slipknot Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Rick Flag and Katana Suicide Squad Promo Still.jpg Rick Flag Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Rick Flag Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Killer Croc and Slipknot Suicide Squad Promo Still.jpg Katana Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Joker Suicide Squad Promo Still 004.jpg Joker Suicide Squad Promo Still 003.jpg Joker Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Joker Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Harley Quinn Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Harley Quinn Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Enchantress Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg El Diablo Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg El Diablo Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Deadshot Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Deadshot Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Deadshot and Harley Quinn Suicide Squad Promo Still.jpg Boomerang and Katana Suicide Squad Promo Still.jpg Boomerang Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Boomerang and Rick Flag Suicide Squad Promo Still.jpg Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 004.jpg Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 003.jpg Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 002.jpg Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Promo Still 001.jpg Screenshots Suicide Squad rainbow logo.png Suicide Squad rainbow WB logo.png Videos Suicide Squad - Comic-Con First Look HD|Comic-Con trailer Suicide Squad - Official Trailer 1 HD Suicide Squad - Blitz Trailer HD|Blitz Trailer Appearances Locations *Earth **United States ***Gotham City ****Arkham Asylum ****Ace Chemicals ***Midway City ***Belle Reve Items *Trick Boomerangs *Deadshot Suit *Good Night *Katana's sword Vehicles *Batmobile *Jokermobile Sentient Species *Humans **Meta Humans Organizations *Task Force X *Gotham City Police Department References External links *Official website *[https://www.facebook.com/SuicideSquad Suicide Squad on Facebook] *[https://twitter.com/SuicideSquadWB Suicide Squad on Twitter] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1386697/ Suicide Squad on the Internet Movie Database] *Sucide Squad on total Hollywood es:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad